Dark Link
:This article is about the recurring enemy. For the ''Four Swords Adventures character, see Shadow Link.'' is a recurring antagonist in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This shadow doppelgänger of Link is able to utilize many of Link's own attacks, often mimicking him. It is unknown if any of Dark Link's appearances across games represent the same entity, or if each game features its own unique Dark Link. It is also never revealed whether he serves some master, or fights of his own accord. Multiple Dark Links occasionally appear together; it is unclear if each of these possesses an individual consciousness, or if they are all just aspects of the same being. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Dark Link serves as the final boss of the game, found inside the Great Palace. After the defeat of Thunderbird, Link enters the final chamber of the palace, where the Triforce Keeper holds the Triforce of Courage. Suddenly the lights go out, and Link's shadow jumps away from his body and proceeds to attack with its sword. It is eventually defeated by Link, who awakens Princess Zelda after the ordeal. Dark Link is never described as one of Ganon's servants; the more likely scenario is that it was a final test left by the King of Hyrule who hid the Triforce of Courage. It should also be noted that Dark Link is never referred to as such in The Adventure of Link; most official documentation that refers to it at all identifies it as Link's shadow, suggesting that it might be a different entity from other Dark Links. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Dark Link appears only in the Game Boy Advance port of A Link to the Past. After clearing several sub-challenges included in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and A Link to the Past itself, Link is allowed to enter the Palace of the Four Sword, whose entrance is found on the outside of the Pyramid. In the palace's final room, Link must battle four Dark Links, who wear tunics corresponding to the colors of the Links who hold the Four Sword: green, red, blue, and purple. Each Dark Link has a different power, as well as the powers of the previous ones. These include Link's Dash Attack, Sword Beam, Downthrust, and Whirlwind Sword Attack. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Dark Link is the mini-boss of the Water Temple, appearing as a shadowy Link in a strange, illusionary room. Its voice is the same as Link's, only with a much deeper pitch. It acts as a mirror of Link, mimicking all of his sword attacks, making it infamously hard to damage it using the Master Sword. As the battle continues, Dark Link gradually becomes less transparent until it is completely opaque. When Link defeats it, the illusionary tree and pond disappear, and the door forward opens. The next room holds the treasure that Dark Link was guarding, the Longshot. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The game's main antagonist and final boss, Veran, summons four Dark Links at the start of the second phase of the final battle. These copies are significantly weaker than the real Link, and are mainly used by Veran as a distraction. They move in the opposite direction to the one Link is walking in, much like Arm Mimics. They cannot attack save for bumping into Link, and always drop a heart upon defeat. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , represented by Dark Links in Lanayru's vision]] In a flashback sequence told to Link by Lanayru, what appear to be three Dark Links are used to symbolize the Interlopers that once attempted to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. Dark Link is not fought in this game, however, and is merely a visual tool. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Dark Link appears as the final enemy of the Take 'Em All On mini-game in Castle Town. It is able to use the Great Spin Attack, the Bow, and bombs, while Link is limited to using his sword. Dark Link appears as a literal shadow, and becomes more transparent as he is damaged, fading away entirely upon defeat. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series 's Dark Link palette swap from Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Dark Link makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee as the opponent of the event match "Link's Adventure". It is depicted as an entirely black version of Link's character model. Interestingly, Link appears in his red palette swap for this battle, possibly as a nod to the Shield Spell from The Adventure of Link. Dark Link is available as a palette swap for both Link and Toon Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This skin closely resembles the representation of the Interlopers seen in Twilight Princess. Interestingly, it affects the color of Link's Hylian Shield, but does not affect the Master Sword. Dark Link also appears as a boss in event mode, where it has 200HP. Despite the event mode Dark Link displaying a picture of the palette swap version over its damage meter, it appears completely black, similar to the Dark Link in Super Smash Bros. Melee. The Legend of Zelda series manga Dark Link appears in the manga adaptation of Ocarina of Time. While Link is training with Impa in Kakariko Village, Dark Link appears from the well and attacks Link. It appears to know every technique Link uses, but is eventually defeated when Link performs a new move he learned by watching Impa. The battle continues when Dark Link quickly reappears astride a dark horse, but Link dispatches his foe yet again with the help of Epona. Valiant Comics In the Valiant Comics story "Coming Home," Link returns to his home country Calatia to find that a tyrant identical to him has usurped the throne. Seline, the rightful queen, demands that Link be allowed to battle this impostor—and backed by the will of the people, her wish is granted. During the battle, both Link and his lookalike end up hanging off the edge of a bridge, and Link realizes that his opponent is the shadow of himself he had fought before. During this story, the impostor also assumes Zelda's likeness, implying that it can assume the form of anyone it wishes. Gallery File:Link vs. Dark Link (The Adventure of Link).png|Artwork of Link's battle with Dark Link from The Adventure of Link File:Dark Toon Link.png|Toon Link's Dark Link palette swap in Super Smash Bros. Brawl See also * Shadow Link es:Link Oscuro Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Valiant Comics characters